Baby Boom
by Mome-wrath
Summary: This is the sequel to Stark Wars.Its hard enough being pregnet in sivilization, think how bad it is on an island. All charictors.
1. Symptoms

Baby Boom

Symptoms

Smack. Jack was awoken to the feel of a head on collision. He sat up quickly, startled and confused. Kate stood at the side of the bed with one hand on her hip, the other holdinga rather heavy bag she had justhit him with. "Kate, what's going on?" He muttered in confusion, rubbing his aching head.

"Oh, what? You think you can just sleep all day while I do all the work? Its not bad enough that I'm carrying something that ways a tone in my uterous and vomiting like crazy and now You can't even get your ass up to help me!" Kate rambled angrily, a distressed and irritated look across her face. Jack sighed and threw his feet over the bed, taking a moment to gather his thoughts. It didn't last long, for with in seconds he was struck with the bag again, this time in the back of the head instead of the front.

"Ow! What was that for?" He questioned, rubbing the back of his head. He'd dealt with similar wake up rituals for the past couple weeks. It was starting to get aggravating. "Stop yelling at me!" Kate screamed insistantly, showing a sudden wave of emotion. Jack looked at her in surprised confusion. "No, I wasn't-"

"I'mnot your bitch, Jack. Don't think youcan boss me around and get away with it.Now get up before I give you a reason to sit on your ass all day" Kate instructed firmly, deliberately interrupting him. With that, she threw the bag at him and made an attempt at storming out of the tent, though it didn't have the same effect as a slamming door because you can't slam a flap.

Once she left the tent Kate wondered off to find the rest of the girls. She came upon Shannon and Sunwho were both sitting out by the water. Kate lowered herself down onto the sand with a sigh, already feeling the back pains although she'd barely begun to show. "Hey" She muttered tiredly, running her hands through her hair.

"God! I feel like an elephant" Shannon complained tiredly, already laying across a towel to keep the sand off of her and using her arm to cover her eyes from the sun. "Really? I feel more like a pig" Sun noted sarcastically before taking a bite off a piece of the banana she'd been holding. The other two laughed in mild amusement.

"What about you, Kate? What animal do you feel like?" Shannon questioned playfully. Kate thought for a moment. "Well if Jack doesn't stop being such a dick I'm gonna feel like a black widow after I stab him in the face" Kate grumbled sarcastically. The girls all laughed. "Great. at least then we'll have something to eat besides fruit, boar and fish" Sun noted optimistically. They all laughed again.

"Where's Claire?" Kate questioned, leaning back on her elbows to ease her back pain. Shannon rolled her eyes in the direction where Claire and Charlie stood off by the plain wreckage, making out. "I wonder what animal she feels like..." Kate inquired sarcastically. The girls all thought for a moment.

"Rabbit" They all answered at the same time before bursting out into laughter. "God, its sooo hot out here" Shannon groaned after a moment, once it had become silent for a while. "And bright" Sun added in agreement. "Anyone up for a walk to the caves?" Kate offered optimistically. "Oh, are you kidding? My legs and my back are in enough pain, thank you. I don't feel like wobbling my ass through the magic forest" Shannon declined bluntly, feeling around for her sun glasses.

"Suit your selves" Kate noted with a shrug, rising to her feet and heading towards the caves. For a while it was quiet. Shannon found her sun glasses and put them on, resting her chin on her knuckles and her elbow on the towel she was laying on with a pout across her face. "I'm still hungry" Sun noted with a disappointed look after finishing off the banana. "Why don't you go make Jin get you some fish?" Shannon suggested simply.

"I'm tired of fish" Sun explained with a sigh. "Yeah, me too" Shannon nodded in agreement. "You know what I could _realy_ go for right now? A popsicle" Sun noted with a smile. "Oh, man. I would kill for a popsicle!" Shannon mused in agreement. The two both laughed.

Mean while...

Charlie's hands were in her hair, thumbs grazeing the sides of her cheeks and cupping the back of her neck, holding her lips to his in a passionate lock. Both of her hands laid firmly on his chest in a flirtatious, though slightly less aggressive manor. They'd gone a long way from the modest couple who hid in their tent whenever the got the urge to kiss and did nothing worse on the beach then hold hands.

"Mummy" Aaron muttered impatiently, sitting at her side. Claire didn't hear him. She was to preoccupied. "Mummy!" He spoke up again, demandingly tugging at hem of her skirt. "Hmm?" She questioned, finding it hard to talk after just breaking lips with Charlie.

"Up" Aaron insisted,waveing his chubby little arms up at her. Claire sighed and bent down, growning a little as she lifted him. "Careful" Charlie warned cautioisly, laying his hand at the small of her back to suport her. "thanks" Claire replied, flashing him an appreciative smile as she tried to flip her hair out of the way so that the child wouldn't be tempted to pull it out. "There? Happy now?" She questioned teasingly, tiling her head to look at Aaron's face.

He wasn't listening. To busy looking around, enjoying the view, witch was much better now that he was up so high. Claire rolled her eyes. "So...how are you feeling?" Charlie questioned, leaning one arm against the base of the plain in a subconsciously seductive way. Claire blushed, trying to act as if she didn't notice.

"Um...I'm good" She assured with a gulp, nodding reassuringly. "That's good, cause most of the other girls are already having symptoms" Charlie explain casually. "Not me" Claire shrugged with a smile. Charlie grinned in response and his eyes seemed to flash. Aaron was now growing impatient in her arms and began wiggling around.

Cliare let him down, keeping her eyes on Charlie as she did so. "You sure your all right? No dizziness, pains, carvings?" Charlie rambled off possibilities, just to be sure. "Why? Are you gonna go run off and find more fake peanut-butter?" Claire questioned teasingly. Charlie laughed in response. "Sorry, just want to help" He explained, a little embarrassed.

"Its all right...its sweet" She assured, blushing once again. She leaned forward and kissed him. Soft at first, just a little peck. But as her lips touched his, she wanted more. She slid her arms around his neck, pulling him closer and pushing herself back against the plain.

It was rare for the two of them to have such a public display, but she really couldn't help it. Maybe one of those symptoms was kicking in after all...

Later...

Sun was sitting on one of the rocks near her andJin's tent, waiting impatiently for him to catch something. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, he carried back a had full of fish. "Can't you catch anything else?" She questioned in aggravation. Jin looked at her in surprise. "What would you like me to catch?" He questioned in confusion.

"Nothing, never mind. Just go cook it. I'm starving" She instructed with a sigh. Jin nodded and followed orders, though he really wasn't happy about it. After a moment, Sun hopped up and slipped on her flip flops, begging to walk off. "Where are you going?" Jin questioned curiously. "I'm gonna go sit with the rest of the girls" She explained, without even looking back.

"Ok" Jin agreed, not that he could do anything to convince her other wise. Sun found her fellow girls sitting around the fire and sat down with them. "I am sooo hungry" She groaned, holding her stomach with one hand. "You've been eating all day" Shannon noted smartly. "I know...it never stops" Sun explained in annoyance. The other two girls laughed.

"Don't feel bad. At least your husband can get you food. Sayid's completely useless" Shannon noted bluntly. "That's a terrible thing to say!" Sun scolded, though she couldn't help but laugh. "Your right. He can do some things. Like have sex...and get me knocked up...but that's about it" Shannon corrected herself sarcastically. The girls laughed again.

"Well, so far the only thing Jacks been good at is telling me what to do" Kate noted in annoyance. "He thinks since he's a doctor he knows everything. He's a fucking spinal surgeon! They don't teach people how to deliver babies in spinal school!" She added angrily, causing both Sun and Shannon to snicker in amusement.

"Hey guys" Claire greeted, taking a seat amongst the circle. "Where have you been all day?" Shannon questioned, raising an eye brow. "I was with Charlie and Aaron" Claire explained with a shrug, taking a bite of, yes-a popsicle. Sun and Shannon exchanged a glance. "Um...where did that come from?" Shannon questioned, sounding a little angry.

"This?" Claire questioned, indicating to the item in her hand. "Yes, where didyou get it?" Sun insisted. "Oh. I got a craving, so Charlie taught me how to make them" Claire answered with a shrug. The girls exchanged another glance. "How?" They both demand in unison. Claire looked a little startled.

"Its just frozen orange juice on a stick" She explained with a shrug. "Your kidding" Shannon scoffed in disbelief. Claire nodded and took another bite, looking around the island absent-mindedly. She spotted Charlie, carrying Aaron as he walked out of the tent. "Oh, good. He's up" She spoke aloud, talking mostly to herself.

"Who's up?" Kate questioned, curiously. "Aaron" Claire answered simply. "Hey, would one of you mind watching him?" She questioned hopefully. For a moment, the girls were silent. "I would" Shannon answer with a shrug. "Really?" Claire questioned, looking excited. "Yes, I would mind watching him" Shannon confirmed smartly. Claire frowned.

"Come on guys...please?" She begged, giving them a wide eyed pleading look. "Why can't you watch him?" Kate asked, sounding a little accusing. Claire sighed. "I can, but-" She babbled, trying to avoid saying what she was actually thinking. "But?" Kate questioned, impatiently. "Well, I don't know. Its the whole pregnancy thing" Claire explained vaguely. The girls all gave her a blank look.

"What pregnancy thing?" Kate questioned in confusion. "Yeah, we're all pregnant and we watch your kid all the time" Shannon noted sarcastically. "Well, your all pregnant, you should understand" Claire explained with a pout. "Understand what?" Sun questioned, confused.

"Well, because of all the hormones and crap. I mean, haven't you guys been getting...carvings?" Claire questioned, trying to give them a hint. "Yeah, all the time! Me and Shannon have been craving a pop cycle all day, but you have that, soo-" Sun noted, sounding a little jealous. Claire sighed. "No, not carvings for food" She explained, a little aggravated.

"Carvings for what?" Kate questioned in bewilderment. Claire sighed again. She was just going to have to spit it out. "Sex" She answered bluntly. The girls all looked confused. "Wait a minute, your telling me that out of all the possible symptoms, the one you have is horniness?" Shannon questioned jealously.

Claire shrugged innocently. "Well, yeah. Its not as great as you think. I mean, I feel like an animal in heat, all right? Its driving me crazy" Claire explained, feeling a bit embarrassed talking about it. But, she was desperate. "Well, sorry, but I'm not gonna sit around watching your kid just because your in heat" Kate noted, bluntly. "Yeah, me neither" Shannon confirmed.

Claire turned to Sun, her only hope. Sun was about to respond when Jin called from their tent. "Sun, dinner's ready!" He called, waving her over. Sun jumped to her feet and ran in his direction. Claire sighed. "Fine, but when all of you have kids and want to have sex don't come crying to me!" Claire confirmed angrily, andstumbpled to her feet.

Shannon and Kate both shrugged, and went back to their own business.

Later...

Sawyer sat at his tent, reading a fashion magazine that he'd stolen from Shannon's cave. After a moment, he became aware that someone was standing in front of him and looked up, following a pair of long, thin legs up until he met eyes with Claire. "Afternoon, blondie. What can I _do_ you for?" He questioned, choosing to give her a suggestive grin at the remark.

Claire smiled, swaying slightly. "What are you reading?" She asked, avoiding his questioned. Sawyer looked at the magazine in his hand, a little embarrassed. "Nothing. Just something I found lying around. Got curious" He explained quickly, trying to cover himself. Claire smiled in amusement.

"Why, what are you up to, missy?" Heasked playfully as she knelt down beside him. "Oh, nothing. Just...wondering around" She explained simply, before purposely taking a bite of her popsicle. " 'S that so?" He questioned absentmindedly, paying close attention to the way her mouth moved around the popsicle.

Claire smiled. "Yeah. But actually, I could use a favor..." She explained, innocently. "And what would that be?" He questioned, finding it hard to keep his eyes on her face. "I need someone to watch Aaron" She explained simply, now playing with the him of her shorts. "Would you mind?" She asked, giving him a hopeful look.

"Uh...sure" He agreed, to distracted by everything else she was doing to say no. "Aw, thank you!" She exclaimed, leaning forward and giving him a big hug before hopping to her feet. She walked off without another word, leaving him in slight confusion as she went off to find Charlie.

"Hey" She greeted, stooping in front of him as he laid back on the sand with Aaron on his stomach. "Hey" He replied, looking up at her with a smile. "Sawyers gonna watch Aaron for a while" Claire explained simply, leaning down to pick him up. "Sawyer? Why Sawyer!" Charlie questioned, propping himself up on his elbows.

"Because, none of the other girls will watch him" Claire explained simply, shifting Aaron onto her hips. Charlie looked confused. "Why dose he need to be watched?" He asked curiously. "Because...we need some alone time" She explained simply. It took a moment to settle in. "Oh!" He finally caught on. Claire smiled.

"I'll be back in a few minuets" She explained with a sugestive grin, and wondered off. Charlie jumped to his feet so fast he actually got a head rush. But he quickly shoot it off and made a mad dash towards the tent. This whole pregnancy was working out very well.

The End

Ok, everyone! First chapter! Woot! lol, sorry, I'm excited. While doing my lazy spell check for this I discovered that horniness is actually a word...that's effing great! But anyway, I hope you enjoyed. Please let me know!


	2. Peanut Butter Dosen't Grow On Trees

Hekate-trivia: lol. I do it a lot to. But usually its just a becomes a fake word. The spell check actually accepted horniness as a real word. I thought it was hilarious.

Ponyboysgirl: Ha, that's a good question. They're only apart by a few days each, and lets just say there around four months. I haven't really thought out the specifics, so bare with me until then. Any way, glad you liked it!

Bills.Kill: Hey, glad to be your first and second fic: D

domaholic:lol. glad you liked it. :D

LiveySnap: Hey, thanks for reading! Glad you liked my work so far and its great to have another lost fan recruited! Charlie and Claire are defiantly my favorites. How could you not love them? And yes, I've watched the new episode. About three times now. :D

Lostlorenzo: lol. I know. I keep hearing little hints about him dying. But I doubt they'd kill him off. After all, he's good friends with JJ and he has the biggest fan base on the show. But back to the chapter, I agree. I would be in heaven if I was in Claire's situation. And there's no surprise why the rest of the girls are jealous. I know I would be.

Baby Boom

Peanut Butter Dosen't Grow On Trees

"Shannon?" Sayid questioned, sitting up quickly. She wasn't sleeping beside him, and he was instantly worried. Why hadn't she woken him? Why hadn't she yelled at him? Something had to be wrong.

The gagging sounds from outside didn't ease his fear. It sounded like someone was being strangled. He quicklyleaped out of the bed and ran outside, finding Shannon leaning over one of the rocks. "Shannon, are you all right?" He questioned in concern, slowly figuring out what was going on, and feeling a bit foolish for panicking.

"No, I'm not all right, you ass" She confirmed moodily, making a disgusted face. Sayid didn't know what to say. "Well, don't just stand there. Go get me something to wash the taste out of my mouth" She instructed firmly, pointing him in the right direction. Sayid nodded and went back into the cave to fetch her some water like a good little boyfriend.

Shannon plopped down on the rock and buried her head in her hands. She felt dizzy, and sick, and the taste in her throat made her want to throw up all over again. In a wrap, she was miserable. Going through this morning after morning was going to be hell.

"Just leave me alone!" Kate insisted, storming past quickly. Shannon looked up curiously, watching Jack fallow her disobediently. "Wait, Kate, stop!" Jack pleaded, chasing after her. "Get away from me. I hate you!" Kate exclaimed angrily, giving him a pathetic series of slaps to get her point across. The only one that did any good was the last, witch landed with a hard smack against the side of his face. It took him a moment to recover and when he did, Kate was gone.

Sayid walked back out of the cave carrying the water bottle for Shannon, stopping just in time to see the little tiff. "What was that about?" He questioned to Jack in confusion. "I don't know" Jack sighed helplessly, sounding as if he could cry. "Sayid!" Shannon called impatiently. "Good luck" Sayid patted Jack on the shoulder and rushed over to Shannon.

She snatched the water bottle out of his hand, twisted off the top, took a long chug, made a disgusted face, leaned over the side of the rock she was sitting on and threw up once again before starting to cry. "Oh, Shan-" Sayid comforted her, leaning down in an attempt to hug her. "Get away from me you jerk!" Shannon demanded, throwing the water bottle at his feet andpushing him away. Sayid just stood there, helpless, and frowned.

At the jungle...

"Do you need to rest?" Charlie questioned, glancing over at Claire who was walking at his side. "No, but I could really go for some peanut butter" Claire noted sarcasticly. Charlie smiled. "Sorry, luv. Peanut butter dosen't grow on trees" He explained with a shrug. "Yeah, well, it should." Claire coccluded with a smile. Charlie shook his head.

"You sure you don't need to rest?" He questioned, worring over her as usual. "No, I'm all right" She assured with a smile, her hand laying over her stomach, witch was just barely beginning to show. "Just checking" He assured, feeling a little silly for asking so many times. Claire held his hand reassuringly, witch made him blush instead.

They'd been walking for a half an hour now, and were in a pretty discreet area of the jungle. It was an extremely bright out, making the whole island sparkle. But of course, Charlie blamed part of that on Claire. When Claire was around, everything was beautiful.

They walked along a little path that was on the lower side of a large hill that sloped down in layers. There stood a rather ood tree that was growing form the side of the hill so that it came out almost horizontal to the ground and twisted itself down ward.

But the utter contortion of the large plant was not what struck them. It was the fact that up in one of its high branches dangled a bright orange book bag.

"God, I wonder how long that's been up there" Charlie mused, squinting up at the bag, witch stood out like a soar thumb. "I wonder _what's in it_" Claire added, curiously, taking a few steps forward.

One of the thicker branches from the three actually touched the ground and ran across their path, and after a moment, Claire stepped up on toit. "Um, luv...what are you doing?" Charlie questioned worriedly, watching as Claire walked carefully along the thick branch, balancing herself with ease.

"I'm gonna climb up and get it" Claire explained simply, grabbing onto another one of the branches to help herself move higher.

"Why?" He questioned, staring at her in concern. "I'm curiously" Claire replied with a shrug, flipping her hair out of the way before pulling herself up another step.

"Oh...are you sure that's a good idea?" Charlie continued, not really finding the idea of pregnant women climbing a tree apealing. Claire looked at him over her shoulder skeptically.

"If your so worried, then climb up after me" She suggested playfully, and continued climbing. Charlie sighed, and began to fallow her up.

At the beach...

Sun sat on the shoreline with Aaron in her lap, idly bouncing him on her legs as she took a bite of her apple. Aaron looked around aimlessly, repeating the few words he knew, witch consisted of "mum", "da", "up" and "wanker".( and we all know who tought him that one.) "I can't believe he's talking all ready" Jin noted, laying close beside them, propped up on his elbow.

"I know, and he's getting so big" Sun noted with a mouth full of apple, looking down at Aaron with a smile. "And pretty soon, we'll have one of our own" Jin reminded, happily. Sun blushed.

"Ours will be smarter" She noted, playfully. Jin couldn't help but laugh. At that moment, Aaron reached up and made a grab for Suns apple.

She gave him a warning look, and he decided to find something else to grab instead. Sun sighed and picked him up, turning him so that his back faced her chest, so there were no apples or breast for him to grab.

Jin smiled, holding back a laugh as Sun sighed in slight annoyance. "And hopefully a lot less grabby" She added sarcastically. This time, Jin _hand_ to laugh.

back at the jungle...

It didn't take them to long to reach the top. The branches were all really think and close together, perfect for climbing. Charlie made it up first, and helped Claire up to sit on the branch next to him.

"Man, your fast" She noted breathlessly, struggling to make the last climb onto the branch with him. "I'm glad speed impresses you" Charlie noted sarcastically. Claire blushed.

He untangled the bag and sat it on his lap. Claire leaned over his shoulder, watching in excitement as he unzipped the bag and began looking through it.

"Oh my god" He breathed, a smile sweeping across his face. "What? I can't see!" Claire exclaimed, leaning over further. Charlie stared at shock for another moment as he slowly lifted a jar of peanut butter out of the bag. Claire's eyes lit up so bright they could beat the sun. She quickly snatched it out of his hand and twisted off the top.

"Here" He offered, handing her a spoon the was also inside, noticing that she was about to just take a hand full out of the jar. Claire blushed, took the spoon, and dug in.

"Mmm...oh my god, that's good" She exclaimed happily, laying her head back against the branch she'd been leaning against.

"You know, its sad that the peanut butter worship sounds a whole lot like your orgasms" Charlie noted, playfully.

Claire kicked him in response, then casually laid her feet across his lap as she took another bite. "Oh, and thank you for offering me some by the way" He added sarcastically.

"Mine" Claire confirmed, clutching the jar to her chest greedily. Charlie frowned, looking down at his lap. Claire thought for a moment, then sighed.

"Fine, she gave in, leaning forward. For a moment, Charlie was confused, especially after she put the lid back on the jar. But when she pressed her lips to his, it all made since.

Later...

"God, Kate, I've been looking all over for you" Jack sighed breathlessly, finally locating Kate as she walked along a secluded little path. "Ok, now would you please stop following me?" She questioned, shooting him an annoyed look over her shoulder. "I just want to talk!" He insisted, and continued to walk after her.

Kate sighed and stopped, turning to face him. "Look, I know your having a rough time, and you have every right to lash out at me, but please! I haven't been able to talk to you in days. I mean, its been so long since I've seen you smile I'm beginning to forget what it looks like" Jack explained honestly, giving her a desperate look.

Kate thought for a moment, feeling a wave of guilt rush over her. "God, I'm so sorry" Kate spoke up after a moment, her voice cracking. "Kate, you don't have to be sorry, I just-" Jack tried to comfort her, feeling bad for getting her upset again.

"No, your right. I've been really bitchy lately. I mean, I know its the mood swings, but that doesn't mean I should take them out on you" She explained through little sniffs and sobs, finally giving up on talking and burying her face into his chest.

Cautiously, Jack put his arms around her, waiting for her to snap at any moment. But to his surprise, she stayed calm as she cried on his shoulder, mumbling something he couldn't understand. After a moment, Kate pulled herself together and wiped the tears away from her eyes, laughing with embarrassment.

"So, you wanna go for a walk with me?" She questioned, smiling sweetly as she held at her hand. Jack hesitated a moment. "I promise, I won't bite" She assured playfully. Jack took her hand, and the two began walking side by side. They walked together in silence for a long while, just happy to be able to be next to each other without having anything thrown.

The end

There we have it. Short and sweet. Hope you enjoyed!


	3. Have Some Fun

HeKate-Trivia: I know! The peanut butter section of that Chapter made me really hungry. lol. But yes, I definitely feel sorry for Jack and Sayid. Sun is defiantly a lot less dramatic then Kate and Shannon, so that gives Jin a break as long as he keeps brining her food. And of course, like you said, Claire's gone through this before. And she's not much of a complainer anyway, so he's definitely got the good end of the deal. And I agree, I can't wait until the babies are born. That might turn into a sequel.

clarkson04: Yay! Another new reader. Glad you liked the story and I hope to hear more from you soon.

Ponyboysgirl1: Of course they're enjoying it! Who wouldn't? I mean come on, how happy would you be if you were having Charlie's baby? lol. I know I would be. : D

Lostlorenzo: Don't feel bad. I've grown very fond of Jin towards the end of last season. I really like him and Sun as a couple. But of course, no one can beat Charlie and Claire. Especially with those adorable peanut butter moments. (Beams) I watched that episode on my dvd like twenty times when I first got it. I'm sad to say I missed desperate house wives. I didn't know the new season had started yet. I'll have to catch myself up. Before I forget, I'm working on another story! Its only gonna be one chapter, but I decided since I just finished chapter five of this story, I might as well take some time off and throw a nice little one out there. I can't say to much about it yet, but I do know this: Sex is involved. So there's something for you to look forward to! Keep your eye out :D

lostelf76: lol. Glad you liked it!

zelazny-gemini: Thank you. And your very welcome :D

Domahilic: lol. Thanks!

Baby Boom

It was another bright day. The girls all sat on the beach, relaxing. "The girls", at this point meaning Claire, Sun, Kate, Shannon, Aaron and for some odd reason, Charlie. "God, I have to pee. Again" Shannon moaned in annoyances, not wanting to get up. "Thanks a lot Shannon. Now I have to pee" Kate grumbled, rising to her feet.

"_Sorry_" Shannon replied sarcastically, struggling to push herself up. "Well, at least I don't have to walk alone" Kate noted with a shrug. "Yeah, group effort" Shannon agreed playfully. The two girls gave each other a high five andwalked off.

"Claire, I don't know how you can possibly let yourself go through this twice. I can not stop eating" Sun explained, taking a bite out of the apple in her hand.

"I don't know. I think I was made to be pregnant" Claire explained, laying her hand on her stomach. Aaron, who was sitting on her lap, laid both of his hands over hers, feeling around curiously.

"You feel that, Aaron? That's the baby" Claire explained, guiding his little palm in the right direction. "Baby, baby!" Aaron repeated to himself, giggling in amusement. "He's learning to talk so fast" Sun noted, watching in amazement.

"He's a genius...like me" Charlie noted sarcastically as he sat behind Claire, braiding her hair into pigtails out of sheer boredom. The two girls both laughed, as did Aaron.

"Hey!" Charlie frowned, looking offended. "Don't make me beat you with your own hair" He added teasingly, tossing one of Claire's thick braids over her shoulder. Claire just laughed and flipped it back, nearly hitting him in the face.

"Missed me, luv" Charlie noted teasingly. Claire turned around and pushed him hard enough to make him fall back wards. Charlie grabbed her by the waist and pulled her back with him, careful not to get Aaron wounded in the process. The two laid in the sand laughing hysterically as Aaron crawled over their bodies, amused simply because everyone else seemed to be.

"Jesus Christ, can't you too keep your hands off each other for one minute?" Shannon questioned in annoyance as she plopped back onto her towel.

"Lets see...one, two.." Charlie counted sarcastically, holding his hands up as if surrendering. Aaron grabbed hold of a chunk of his hair, witch distracted him momentarily. Charlie pulled Aaron over his shoulder and flipped him onto his back playfully. Aaron whaled in amusement.

"Where's Kate?" Claire questioned curiously, wondering why she hadn't returned with Shannon. "She's talking to Sawyer" Shannon explained, closing her eyes as she laid back on her towel, basking in the sun as usual. "Oh good, maybe she'll kick his ass just like she did with Jack" Charlie noted sarcastically. The girls all laughed.

"Oh, hey. Locke's back with the food" Charlie noted, spotting him as he walked out of the jungle, dragging something with him. The girls all got up quickly, leaving him and Aaron alone with in seconds. Charlie sighed and picked Aaron up, deciding to fallow the heard after all.

Later...

"Hey" Jack greeted, sitting down on a rock near Kate as she juggled her plate on one leg, and Aaron on the other. "Hey" she replied, flashing him a quick smile before turning her attention back to Aaron, who was reaching for the food on her plate. "Charlie and Claire at it again, huh?" He noted with a laugh.

"Yeah, they're at it all right" Kate muttered suggestively, glancing over at their tent. Jack smiled and lowered himself down beside her.

"So, how are you feeling?" He questioned, smiling as if he weren't being the nagging doctor. "I'm good" Kate assured with a nod, tying her hair back before she grabbed her fork, pulling it out of Aaron's reach before he stabbed something with it.

"Here" Jack offered, takeing Aaron into his lap so Kate could eat in peace. Kate smiled appreciatively and dug in. Aaron crawled about impenitently, repeating the word "da" over and over again.

"Not now, Aaron.Your dad isbusy at the moment. _Very_ busy, from the sound of it" Jack noted playfully. "Cut it out, Jack. If Claire finds out your discussing her sex life with her own son she'd have me eliminated" Kate nudged him playfully, though she couldn't help but laugh.

"Well, if she doesn't want people discussing her sex life she should be a little more quiet about it" Jack noted sarcastically, glancing over at their tent once again. Kate shook her head with a laugh, taking a bite off her plate. "But I guess there's nothing wrong with that. at least they're keeping the island populated" Jack continued sarcastically.

"Well, we aremaking a contribution" Kate reminded playfully, laying her hand on his arm. "Thats true" Jack replied with a nod, turning Aaron to face him. Aaron felt around Jack's face curiously, struggling to keep himself standing. "Pretty soon we'll have one of our own" Kate noted happily, admiring how good Jack was with Aaron.

"Eh, ours will be better looking" Jack noted, sarcastically. Kate laughed out loud. "And he'll have your smile, and your freckles" He added, turning to face Kate admiringly. "And your eyes" Kate added, blushing. "Not to mention my heroic quality" Jack added, playfully. Kate laughed again.

"Yeah, or my ability to kick your ass" Kate added in amusement, covering her mouth in order to keep the food from flying back out.

"No, I think Aaron's pretty good at that" Jack assured sarcastically, as Aaron smacked at the side of his face. "No, he's just wondering why your facial hair never grows any longer" Kate noted teasingly.

Jack couldn't help but laugh. Aaron crawled off his lap and back over to Kate, succeeding in garbing a slice of fruit off her plate.

"Go ahead, take it" Kate gave in with a sigh. Aaron obeyed willingly and sat chewing onthe slice of orange, looking around with big blue eyes. She laid her now empty plate aside and stared out over the island, leaning back on her elbows.

"You know, when those two finish-" Kate began, glancing from Charlie and Claire's tent, then back to Jack. "Whenever that is" Jack cut in, sarcastically. Kate smiled. "When they finish, we should go back to the caves" She continued, scooting a little close.

"You know, have some...alone time" She finished, idly running her hand up and down his arm. Jack smiled and leaned back on his elbows, tilting his head to kiss her. "I love you" He muttered softly, once their lips had parted. Kate just smiled, blushing, and kissed him again.

Later...

The inside of their tent was like a sauna. It was a wonder how they were still breathing in the humidity contained inside their little room. Their bodies were dripping, moving together in desperation.

There was a time when they kept it quiet. Little tumbles under the covers, kissing each other on the mouth to silence the moans that escaped. Those days were over.

Now Claire stratled on top of him, bare naked, covers kicked to the floor. Her stringy hair, wet from the sweat, flipping wildly as she moved faster and faster, moaning as loud as she wanted, as if not a single soul in the world could hear them. Right now, only they existed.

They were getting closer. A gasp escaped Charlie's lips as his hands gripped her hips tighter, biting his lip in anticipation until he tasted blood.

Claire threw her head back, her long hair flipping in one quick motion until it dangled far down her back, the curled ends tickling his legs. She let out a few more moans, each one louder then the last, until finally, the climax rushed through them, and she had to grip her hands over his in order to keep herself from floating away.

There was a long pause before Claire could see again. She slid down onto the mattress beside him, her wet skin clinging to the sheets. She laid her hand over Charlie's chest, feeling it rise and fall with his heavy breathing.

He nuzzled her nose for a moment, waiting for the world to stop spinning before he opened his eyes. But once he had managed to slow his breathing to the point where it didn't feel like his heart was about to burst, and the dizzy, fuzzy feeling had faded slightly, his eyes opened, and they were sparkling.

"God, I love you" Claire murmured against his lips, looking deep into his bright blue eyes, witch at the moment seemed to be literally glowing. "Your just saying that so I'll sleep with you again" Charlie muttered in reply, laughing as much as he could without having to breath.

"True" Claire gave in playfully, blushing as she kissed his lips.Charlie lifted his hand to the side of her face, brushing her hair away, feeling the warmth of her cheeks under his palm where she continued to blush.

"You are so beautiful" He noted admiringly, continuing to move strand after strand until her skin was bare. Embarrassed, Claire shifted, burying her head into his arm in order to stop him from giving her the look she couldn't resist. Charlie just smiled and kissed what ever part of her face he could reach.

Mean while...

"Where the hell are they!" Kate questioned, sighing in aggravation. "Well, they're not making any noise, so...they'll be out soon" Jack concluded, keeping optimistic.

"Yeah, right" Kate muttered skeptically, rolling her eyes. "Well, why don't you get one of the other girls to watch him for a little while? I'm sure they won't mind" Jack suggested, persistently.

"I don't want to bother Sun" Kate explained with a shrug. "Well...What about Shannon?" Jack suggested openly, scratching the back of his head. Kate burst out into laughter.

"What?" Jack questioned, unsure what she found so amusing. "Are you kidding? She can't take care of a baby!" Kate confirmed with a laugh.

"In case you haven't noticed, she's pregnant. She's gonna have to learn sooner or later" Jack reminded insistently. Kate thought for a moment, looking at Aaron as he chewed on the last of his orange. "All right" She sighed in agreement, and rose to her feet, taking Aaron with her.

She found Shannon laying on the Beach beside Sayid, her legs across his lap, and her head on a pillow. "Hey" Kate greeted, stopping in front of them with Aaron on her hip. The two looked up at her blankly. "Mind doing me a favor?" Kate questioned, glancing at Aaron, then back at them.

"No" Shannon confirmed, already knowing what Kate was asking. Kate just smiled. "To bad. Its your turn" Kate insisted, kneeling down in the sand.

"I'm not watching him" Shannon confirmed, crawling forward to stop her. Kate ignored her and sat Aaron down on the blanket the two of them had been sitting on before pushing herself back to her feet.

"Kate, stop. He hates me, ok? I _can't_ watch him" Shannon insisted, looking up at her pleadingly. Kate smiled and shrugged before walking away. Shannon sighed in defeat and turned her head to look at Aaron, who stared at her blankly for a moment. "Da?" He murmured softly, not knowing what else to say.

"Shut up" Shannon muttered in reply, giving him an annoyed look. Aaron's big eyes began to fill with tears.

"Oh, no, I was just kidding!" She assured quickly, gathering him into her arms. It was to late. Aaron whaled loudly, balling his little eyes out. "Shit" Shannon muttered in annoyance, rocking him in her arms desperately.

Sayid couldn't help but laugh as he watched Shannon panic over the crying child. "You could help me, you know" She noted in aggravation, shooting him a look over her shoulder. "I could" Sayid noted simply, smiling playfully. Shannon rolled her eyes and continued to rock Aaron.

"Could you at least _tell _me what to do?" She questioned, desperately. Sayid thought for a moment. "Just try talking to him" He suggested, not wanting to help her to much. This was something she needed to learn on her own.

"Could you please stop crying, Aaron? I'm sorry I yelled at you. I just, I don't know what I'm doing, ok?" Shannon sighed, doing her best to talk to the child. Aaron continued to cry. Shannon sighed again and gave Sayid a look over her shoulder.

"Its not working" She noted bluntly. Sayid shook his head. This was hopeless. "Try singing to him" He suggested optimistically.

"I'm not going to sing to him" Shannon confirmed in annoyance. "It works when Charlie dose it" Sayid noted with a shrug. "Yeah, but Charlie's got a hot accent-" Shannon contradicted bluntly, before thinking. "

Excuse me?" Sayid questioned, looking a little offended. "You have a hot accent, too" She confirmed, reassuringly. "Oh...thank you" Sayid grinned appreciatively, allowing the complement to settle in.

"Your welcome. Now...what should I sing?" She questioned, looking down at the crying baby with determination. "Claire sings catch a falling star, you could try that" He suggested with a shrug. "I don't know the words" Shannon explained with a sigh.

"Well, what do you know?" He asked, curiously. Shannon thought for a moment. She took a deep breath and let it out slowly, giving Sayid another agitated look before looking down at Aaron, who continued to cry at the top of his little baby lungs, witch were surprisingly loud for their size.

"You just walk in, I make you smile, its cool but you don't even know me," She began, murmuring softly, feeling extremely embarrassed. Sayid tried not to smile, but just couldn't help it.

"You take an inch, I run a mile, can't win you're always right behind me" She continued, her voice getting a little louder.Aaron seemed to be quieting down a little, though he was still fussing. "Keep going" Sayid insisted encouragingly. Shannon sighed and continued.

"And we know that you could go and find some other, take or leave it or just don't even bother" She went on, blushing terribly.

"Caught in a craze, it's just a phase, or will this be around forever?" She giggled nervously, passing glances over her shoulder at Sayid, who smiled encouragingly, giving her the strength to continue.

" Don't you know it's going too fast, racing so hard you know it won't last! Don't you know? What can't you see? Slow it down, read the sign, so you know just where you are going"

By now, Aaron had settled down to a minimum of little fusses hereand there. The plan was working. But at this point, Shannon didn't even notice rather he was crying or not. She was having to much fun. And the fact that Sayid was laughing hysterically didn't stop her at all.

"Stop right now, thank you very much, I need somebody with the human touch. Hey you, always on the run, gotta slow down baby, got have some fun"

Sayid almost fell over laughing, and Aaron was giggling in amusement himself. Even Shannon laughed every couple of words, wondering how she remembered them so clearly after all these years. Either way, Aaron seemed to be enjoying it, and so was she. And that's all that really mattered.

"See? I knew you could do it" Sayid confirmed proudly, scooting close beside her. "Who would have thought the Spice gGrls would ever help me in life" Shannon noted with a laugh. Sayid laughed as well. Aaron's little eyes fell shut, exhausted from his little fit.

"But the point is, it worked. Your going to be a great mom" Sayid noted, reassuringly. Shannon blushed. "You think?" She questioned, doubting herself slightly. "I know" Sayid confirmed, giving her an admiring smile before closing his eyes and tilting his head to kiss her.

The End

There we go. Some well needed romance and a well needed sex sceen. Hope you enjoyed. Please, let me know. Hint, hint.


	4. Into The Storm

Bills. Kill: Don't feel bad. I didn't even have to look at the lyrics to put it in there. But then again, I'm pretty pathetic. lol.

Ponyboysgirl1: lol. Glad you liked!

Domaholic: Will do!

clarkson04: lol. Glad to have you back and good to know you like the story.

Hekate-trivia: I know! Pretty soon he'll be able to say turnip head! lol. But there's gonna be a bunch of other cute little newborns eventually, and Aaron is still adorable no matter how old he gets. Glad you liked the spice girls part, I thought it fit Shannon well. And yes, they will all be good parents in their own special ways.

lostelf76: Thanks!

Baby Boom  
Into The Storm

It was the next morning. Claire trudged through the sand in her light blue chuck tailors that were laced up tight around her ankles to keep sand from getting in. Usually she would wear sandals or no shoes at all, but it was a chilly day and it was going to be raining a lot, and she wanted to be prepared. She carried Aaron in both arms, kicking and squirming and saying "Noon, noon!"

"Would you hold still? Its not yet noon. Its only morning!" Claire explained, sighed in distress. Her back hurt, her feet were swelling inside her clunky chuck tailors and Aaron was getting heavier every day. The kicking and squirming only made it harder to hold onto him.

"Having some trouble there, Claire?" Rose questioned, folding her cloths in front of her tent. "A bit" Claire replied sarcastically, shifting Aaron in her arms once again.

"He's getting bigger" She noted with a smile. "Your telling me" Claire agreed, rolling her eyes as she carefully lowered herself down to the sand beside Rose.

"Where's Charlie? Shouldn't he be helping you what with your condition and all?" Rose asked, curiously. "He's _securing the tent_ what ever that means" Claire explained in amusement, as Aaron crawled around in her lap saying "Noon, Noon, Noon!"

Rose laughed and shook her head. "Poor boy tries so hard" She muttered in amusement. "Well, trying a good thing. According to the other girls he's the only one of our men who dose anything. But that may just be because they're all in a pregnant state of mind" Claire explained, completely numb to Aaron's wiggling and jabbering and tugging at her cloths and her hair.

"Well, I know one think, your crazy for letting that one watch your son" Rose noted, glancing over at Shannon as she walked along the beach in a bikini and a towel.

"Oh, Shannon wasn't watching him last night, Kate was" Claire assured simply. "No, no. Shannon was defiantly watching him. She sang to him and everything" Rose explained.

Claire thought for a moment. "Noon!" She exclaimed, realizing what Aaron had been trying to say all day. "Excuse me?" Rose questioned, staring at Claire as is she were insane.

"I've got to go" Claire explained, pushing herself to her feet and lifting Aaron with her. Rose shook her head and went back to folding close. "Poor girls losing it" She muttered to herself.

Later...

"KATE!" Claire called, marching through the caves with Aaron in both arms. "Hey Claire. Looking for Kate?" Jack questioned curiously, making his way over to her. "Yeah. I wanted to ask her why the hell she left Aaron with Shannon last night!" Claire exclaimed, bluntly.

"Oh..." Jack replied, not knowing what else to say. It was shocking how intimidated an Australian blonde who was five foot tall and carrying a baby could be when pregnant and angry. Luckily, Charlie came to his rescue.

"Claire, what are you doing out here? Its going to rain soon" Charlie reminded, worriedly. "They let Shannon watch Aaron last night!" Claire explained, shooting Jack an accusing look.

"What!" Charlie questioned, turning to Jack with the same outraged look Claire had. "Not me. It was Kate's idea" Jack muttered in self defense.

'It was not!" Kate exclaimed from inside their cave. Claire started walking towards the door, ready to pound Kate into the dirt but Charlie held her back.

"Claire, wait. Your holding a baby" He reminded in a calming tone, holding Claire by the shoulders. "But, she-" Claire tried to defend herself, but Charlie placed a finger over her lip to hush her.

"Lets just get you and turnip head back to the beach before it rains and he catch's a cold. You can kill Kate later" He suggested, optimacy. Claire gave in with a nod.

Charlie put his arm around her and started walking. He turned his head back over his shoulder to see Kate hiding in the opening over her cave and mouthed the word "run."

Kate obayed quickly.

Later...

"Its c-c-c-old" Shannon murmured, hugging herself on her and Sayid's bed as he hung a long piece of tarp over the doorway to keep some of the wind and rain from flying in.

"Why don't you put some cloths on, then?" Sayid questioned in slight aggravation. "To cold to move" Shannon answered simply, shaking her head and her stringy wet hair, sending beads of water every where.

Sayid smiled at her over his shoulder and walked to the bed. "Come here" He instructed, holding out his arms. Shannon scooted over a few inches and laid herself in them, her head resting on his chest, hearing his hear beat. Sayid took the blanket on their bed and wrapped it around her, rubbing his hands up and down her arms to warm her.

"Aren't you cold?" Shannon questioned, struggling to look up at him through her stingy hair. "No. I'm fine" He assured with a smile, continuing to hug her warningly.

"Your c-c-crazy" She confirmed, snuggling against his chest. "Probably" He agreed with am amused grin, brushing her hair out her face.

"Your hands are warm" She murmured softly, slipping her hands out from under the blanket to hold his to her cheek. "Yours are freezing" He noted, playfully. "Sorry" Shannon muttered apologetically, quickly shoving them back under the covers. "Its all right" He assured, idly strokingher cheek with his thumb.

For a moment it was silent, and he thought Shannon had fallen asleep. Then the wind howled loudly outside, knocking the tarp over the opening of the cave into the air and onto the floor with one quick gust. T

he wind and rain came flying in and lighting crack out side. Shannon screamed and put her head under the blankets like a five year old, and Sayid couldn't help but burst into laughter.

"Stop laughing at me and go fix it" Shannon demanded, hitting his chest with a tiny, white fist. Sayid slid out form under her and got up to fix the tarp. Shannon curled up into a little ball under the covers, only her eyes showing asshe impatiently watched him gather up the tarp and try again.

Meanwhile...

Sun sat on top of the big plain wheel that served as a chair outside their tent, but had now been pulled inside because of the rain.

She sat with her legs pulled up to her chest, eating a banana as she watched Jin drag the fire wood inside, cursing in Korean. "That's the last of it" He noted with a sigh of relief, dusting the ashes off his hands.

He looked over at Sun, with her bare legs pulled up to her chest and her bare feet resting on the edge of the tire, toes wiggling carelessly.

"What is wrong with you, women? Put some cloths on!" Jin insisted, gesturing angrily. Sun furrowed her eye brows. "Have you been learning words from Sawyer again?" Sun questioned, giving him a warning look.

"No, but you need to cover yourself or you'll freeze to death" Jin explained, grabbing a blanket and throwing it over her. "I'm fine, really" She tried to assure. Jin ignored her, sitting on the tire behind her and warping the blanket around her until nothing but her head and her one free hand, holding the bright yellow, banana showed.

"There? Better?" He questioned, leaning over her shoulder. "Yes," She replied sarcastically, and took a bite of the banana. Jin kissed her cheek, and she couldn't help but smile.

Meanwhile...

The walls of Charlie and Claire's tent shook violently as Claire sat on the bed wearing two long sleeve sweaters, a heavy pair of sweet pants, socks, and Charlie's hoodie, rocking a bundle of screaming Aaron in her lap.

Charlie stood in the middle of the tent, his white t-shirt soaked and clinging to his skin. He had a big square of duct tape on one hand, and a fist full of the roof to their tent in the other, trying to patch the whole that the heavy falling rain had made. After a few tries, he managed to get the tape to stick.

"See? Told you I'd fix it" He gloated triumphantly, flashing Claire a grin. Claire smiled as best she could, but the trembling in her lower lip made it hard. Charlie frowned at the sight of her shivering, all stringy haired and purple-liped and Aaron screaming in her arms.

"Lie down" He instructed, making his way over to the bed.Claire gave him a confused look, but did what he asked, and shifted into a laying position. Charlie sat at the end of the bed and picked the suitcase full of cloths off the floor.

"Charlie, what are you doing?" Claire questioned in confusion, struggling to sit up as she watch him empty the suitcase onto their bed.

"Shh, trust me" He replied, giving her a reassuring smile. Claire didn't feel reassured, but she did trust him. She sat back proped up against the pillows, watching as he lifted another bag of cloths and emptied it onto the bed. In minutes their entire wardrobe was spread across the mattress, warming the surface beneath it.

Charlie climbed over Claire's legs and climbed under the blankets and the pile of cloths and pulled her to his chest, warping his arms around her tight.

"Better?" he questioned, watching some of the color return to her lips and her cheeks. Claire nodded, feeling his body heat wave onto her skin, giving her a strange tingly feeling.

Charlie smiled and kissed her cheek, then the top of Aaron's head. Claire shifted, rolling onto her side so that Aaron laid between them, warm from the heat of their bodies and now ready to sleep.

"I love you" Charlie whispered in a low, rumbling voice. "I love you too" Claire replied with a smile, ignoring the urge to jump on him. After all, it was to cold and Aaron was between them, and she didn't want to take any chance if waking him for fear that he'd start screaming again.

Meanwhile...

"You sure this is a good idea, freckles?" Sawyer questioned, glancing at her over his shoulder. "Yep" Kate answered with a smile, helping him drag the blow-up mattress that had served as her and Jack's bed across the slippery sand, Jack included.

"He's gonna kill us when he wakes up you know" Sawyer assured, warningly. "Yep" Kate nodded with a smile. With that, they dragged the mattress into the water and let the waves carrying it away.

"What if the current gets hold of it and he drowns?" Sawyer questioned worriedly, watching the dark blue mattress boob with the waves. "It won't. Besides, why are you so worried about Jack? If he dies, you get me all to yourself" Kate reminded, folding her arms under her chest and giving him a playfully smile.

Sawyer shot her a confused look, wondering why she would joke about that after her and Jack had been a couple for so long. He was about to ask, but was distracted when Jack began to stir.

Jack felt around the bed beside him. Kate was gone. His eyes opened, slowly becoming aware of the fact that his bed was bobbing up and down like a wave. He looked around, feeling the rain smack at his face and seeing nothing but dark blue.

He sat up, panicked and confused, and squinted out into the near distance where he could see Sawyer and Kate laughing and waving at him from the shore and realized what was going on.

"Kate!" Jack called, trying to keep him self steady on the heavily rocking bed. "Your gonna pay for this!" he insisted, angrily, trying to stand up. He lost his balance and was knocked off the mattress and into the water.

Jacklanded in a kneeling position,and tried to push himself up. But before he could, a wave smacked over his head, bringing the mattress with it, and temporarily covering him.

Kate and Sawyer watched as he reappeared, spitting the salty water our of his mouth and struggling to stand up. He stormed out of the water with a look of determination on his face.

At that moment, Kate and Sawyer both stopped laughing and started running. Jack chased after them. He tackled Kate just as she had reached the nearest tent, knocking down a part of the wall as she fell.

"What the bloody hell is going on?" Charlie questioned, sitting up in his bed. Kate screamed loudly as she tried to squirm out of Jacks arms, but it was no use. He pulled her over his shoulder and carried her out to the water before dropping her into the icy waves and walking back to the beach.

Sawyer and Jack both laughed histerically as they watched her kick through the water until she found her way back to the surface. After a while, Charlie and Claire began to laugh too.

Sawyer was so busy laughing he hadn't realized Kate was back on land until she tackled him at the waist, knocking him to the ground. Before he knew what was going on, her and Jack grabbed hold of his feet and dragging him into the water just in time for a wave to crash over him.

"All right, now I'm mad!" Sawyer exclaimed angrily, grabbing hold of Kate's leg andtugging her into the water with him. "

Hey!" She tried to protest, but another wave came over, fillingher mouth with water and momentarily silencing her. Even she could help but laugh at that. "Here-" Jack offered, holding out his hand to help her up. Instead, Kate pulled him in.

"My god...they've all gone mad" Charlieconcluded from him and Claire's bed, watching the three wrestle around in the water and the rain like lunatics. "Yep" Claire nodded in agreement. "Hold this" She added quickly, shoving the bundle of Aaron into his arms and Jumping out of bed.

"Claire, wait!" Charlie called after her, but it was to let. Claire ran towards the water, pulling off his hoodie, then his sweat shirt, then _her_ sweat shirt, then her sweat pants, until she was in nothing but her underware, and dove into the waves.

Jin and Sun emerged from the tent, wondering what all the noise was about, seeingthe group splashing around in the water like lunatics, laughing their heads off.The two exchanged glances, shrugged, and jumped in as well.

"What the hell is going on, dude?" Hurly questioned, walking out of his tent over to where Charlie sat on the bed.

"I have no bloody idea" He confirmed simply. For a moment, him and Hurly just sat there watching everyone splash around in the ocean.

"Hold this" Charlie insisted, handing the bundle of Aaron to Hurly and hopping out of bed. "Dude! You can't swim!" Hurly reminded, calling after him. "I don't care!" Charlie exclaimed, pulling off his shirt as he ran towards the water, tripping until he reached the waves.

Hurly blinked in confusion. "Excuse me" Sayid spoke up, walking out of the tees. "Why is everyone in the water?" He questioned curiously, stepping onto the sand.

"Are they crazy?" Shannon added, in disbelief. "Yep. That's probably it" Hurly confirmed with a nod. The three stared out at the crowd of loons playing in the ocean.

Sayid turned his head, giving Shannon a conspicuous grin. "No. Fucking. Way." Shannon confirmed, giving him a warning leer and backing away. Too late. Sayid grabbed Shannon and threw her over his shoulder before running for the waves, once again leaving Hurly alone to hold Aaron, who was laughing his little head off and reaching out towards the water, wanting to play with everyone else.

"Think of it this way, little dude. When all of the crazies get hypothermia and die, me and you can have all the food to our selves" Hurly noted optimistically. Aaron giggled in amussement and continued his attempt to wiggle out of his blankets.

The End

Aw, good times. I was out playing in the rain the other day, witch inspired this. Only, I was in a pool. Not as fun as the ocean, but probably just as cold. Now me and all my friends are sick. But it was worth it. And it made for a cute story. Well, hope you all liked it. TTFN!


	5. Odd Manner

Ponyboysgirl1: Ha, ha. I know, its a little nuts for the preggie girls to be playing in the rain. I think when I started writhing it, the fact that they all we're pregnant somehow managed to slip my mind. But I'm glad you liked it even if the whole thing was a little out there.

Hekate-trivia: Oh dear, not another boob mistake. The other day I was talking to a friend and I typed "tit" instead of "it." I think I have a problem. lol. Anyway, playing in the rain is fun, especially when there's a big group of people like the day the chapter was inspired. Snow is good to, but unfortunately it doesn't snow on tropical islands so that would never really fit in with our little story.Oh, and by the way, not sure if you noticed, but could there be a little bit of Kate and Sawyer action going on? hmmm...

clarkson04: Yay! I'm awesome lol.

billie's.kill.:ha, I just realized I've been spelling your name wrong in my replies. Sorry about that, I'm a little slow. Any way, glad you liked the chapter!

domahalic: lol, don't worry! I usually end every chapter with something along the lines of "the end" just so you know its over. But there's still plenty more to come!

lostelf76: lol. thanks!

Baby Boom

Odd Manner

The storm had caused a lot of damage along the beach, leaving everyone with something to do. Well, everyonebut Shannon. She sat along the beach, flipping through her magazine and painting her nails as she watched everyone bounce from place to place trying to fix their tents.

"You could help, you know" Kate noted, carrying a support beam from her tent that had fallen over from a gust of wind. "I am helping" Shannon confirmed simply, flipping the page of her magazine without looking up. "Oh...really?" Kate questioned skeptically, setting the wooden beam down on the sand.

"Yeah. I'm giving the guys something to look at while they're working" Shannon explained sarcastically. Kate couldn't help but laugh. Shannon smiled and pulled on her sun glasses before rolling onto her back to rest in the on coming sun. Kate just shook her head and continued walking.

A few yards away, Charlie struggled to rebuild their tent. It was a difficult task since he was the only one working on it. Claire would have willingly helped, but she was to busy holding Aaron and trying to get him to stop crying. He'd been screaming his little lungs off for the past three hours. She couldn't believe he hadn't passed out from crying so much. If he didn't do it soon, she was going to.

He had started to get a little quieter. He must have been tiring down. But after Charlie accidentally dropped one of the beams and it hit the ground with a loud crash only a few feet away from Claire, the screaming started up again. " Sorry" Charlie apologized quickly, feeling bad for making him cry.

"Its ok. He just...he won't stop" Claire explained, looking down at him in frustration. She looked exhausted. Her eyes were dark and wet with tears. Her hair still soaked from last nights adventure into the ocean. Charlie looked her over and sighed, taking a seat down beside her. "How about I walk you back to the caves and take Aaron?" He suggested, comfortingly rubbing her shoulder. "Charlie-" Claire tried to assure him, but he interrupted.

"Claire, your exhausted, your soaked and your going to get the flue if you keep sitting here in those wet cloths. If you go back to the caves you can change and sleep for a while" He explained insistently, looking her over in concern. "But, Charlie, if you take Aaron you won't be able to get the tent up, and then we'd have no where to get dressed, or sleep, or..." Claire trailed off, giving him a suggestive smile, though it came off a little week.

"I'd hate to break it to you, luv, but in your condition, your not getting laid any time soon" Charlie explained playfully, moving some of the wet curls out of her face. "I'm fine, Charlie. I'm just...frustrated" She assured, taking his hand in hers. Charlie tilted his head to the side, giving her a skeptically look. Finally he sighed and gave in.

"Alright. But when I get this wall up I'm taking Aaron" He confirmed insistently, pushing himself to his feet. "Ok" Claire agreed sarcastically, giving him a playfully smile. He kissed her cheek and got back to work. Claire turned her attention back to Aaron, who continued to cry his little heart out. "Shhh" Claire coed, brushing her hand over his little baby fluff hair.

"Sing the Spice Girls" Shannon suggested, coming out of no where. Claire looked over to see her laying on a towel in her bikini top and a skirt, starring up at the sky with big black sun glasses. "I'm sorry?" Claire questioned, hopping she'd heard wrong. "When Kate made me watch him, he wouldn't stop crying because, you know, he hates me. So I started singing the spice girls and he stopped" Shannon explained simply. Claire stared at her in disbelief for a moment.

"I can't remember the words" Claire explained, pouting in defeat. "Tough luck" Shannon shrugged, and went back to her sun bathing without another word. Claire looked up at Charlie, who had been listening the whole time. "Don't worry, I'm almost done" He explained with a reassuring smile. Claire smiled back, hardly able to wait to climb into bed and get some sleep.

Mean while...

"Need some help?" Sawyer questioned, stopping his work when he saw Kate walk buy, struggling with the heavy beam. "Your offering?" She questioned playfully, acting surprised. "You denying?" He asked in reply. The two both laughed. Sawyer walked over and grabbed the tail end of the beam and started walking.

"So, where's Jack-ass? Why ain't he helping you?" Sawyer questioned, curiously. "He's fixing up the damage back at the caves" Kate explained simply. "I see. So he works in the nice cool jungle while you slave away at the beach house" Sawyer concluded with a scoff. "Why do you care?" Kate questioned, giving him an odd look over her shoulder.

"Beaches. Your pregnant. You shouldn't be...doing stuff" Sawyer confirmed simply. "I think I can handle it" Kate assured, trying not to get offended by the remark. "I know you can. That doesn't mean you should have to" Sawyer clarified persistently. Kate stopped walking and turned to face him. "Jack helps me, all right. He's just...busy" She confirmed insistently, though there was a hint of doubt in her voice.

"To busy for his pregnant girl friend?" Sawyer questioned, raising his eye brow. Kate sighed. "That's not what I meant" She tried to defend, but she couldn't help but think he had a point. "Ok, fine. Jack's a bleeding heart. I get it" Sawyer gave in in aggravation, and lifted his end of the beam. Kate sighed and lifted her end up. The two walked back to her tent without a word.

Later...

Charlie stood in the door way, holding a sleeping Aaron in his arms. He hadn't realized how long he'd been standing there until Hurly showed up behind him. "Hey dude" He greeted friendly. Charlie jumped around, startled. "Oh, hey" He greeted after recovering, still sound a bit out of it. "So whatca doin?" Hurly questioned curiously, not taking any notice to the odd manner. After all, it was Charlie. His manner was always odd.

"Starring" Charlie answered simply, glancing back inside the tent. Hurly looked inside as well, seeing Claire asleep on the bed. "Um, dude. I don't know if you know this or not, but...she's your girl friend. You don't have to stalk her. You can just, you know, go inside" Hurly reminded sarcastically. Charlie laughed.

"No, its not that. I think...I think she's sick" He explained after a moment, his mood dropping once again. "Well, its no surprise, dude. You guys went in the ocean in the freaking rain." Hurly reminded with a shrug. "True" Charlie agreed with a sigh. "I'm just...I'm just worried about her, you know? Her and the baby" Charlie explained with a shrug. Hurly nodded, understanding.

"Why don't you go talk to Jack? Ask him to have a look at her" Hurly suggested optimistically. "I can't. I've got to watch turniphead" Charlie replied with a sigh. "Turnip...head?" Hurly questioned, giving him an odd look. "Aaron" Charlie corrected simply. "Oh. Ok..." Hurly noted, not sure if he wanted to know.

"Well, I could watch him" He offered after a moment. Charlie looked up, surprised. "Really?" Charlie questioned, brightening up a little. "Yeah. If you want. I mean, come on. The little guy loves me" Hurly explained optimistically. Charlie was so relieved if he hadn't had a sleeping child in his arms he would have jumped on the man. Perhaps its better he didn't.

"Thank you so much" He noted appreciatively, careful sliding Aaron into his arms. "No problem dude" Hurly assured. Charlie flashed him a smile before walking off into the jungle.

Later...

Jack was pacing back and forth in him and Kate's cave when Charlie showed up in the door way. At first, he wasn't sure if he should say anything. The look on Jacks face and the way he was walking back and forth like a tiger in a cage made him a bit nervous. But he took a deep gulp and spoke up nonetheless. After all, this was about Claire.

"Um...Jack?" He questioned cautiously, half expecting to be attacked as soon as Jack looked up. "Hey, Charlie. What's up?" Jack questioned in a friendly manner. Charlie blinked in surprise. Jack gave him a confused look. "Oh good. With the way you were walking about I thought you were gonna stab me" Charlie explained in relief.

"Not today" Jack replied with a laugh. "So, what brings you to the caves?" He questioned curiously, sitting down on one of the rocks inside the cave and crossing his arms. "Well, after the whole thing last night, Claire's been looking pretty rough" Charlie explained, stepping inside. "You didn't tell her that, did you?" Jack questioned, cautiously. "No...why?" Charlie asked in reply, looking confused.

"If I told Kate she looked rough she'd probably castrate me" Jack explained sarcastically. Charlie laughed. "No. I've not said anything to her. She said she's fine, but she's been asleep since she laid down. I mean, she could just be tired, but she's really pale and her eyes are dark and she's been coughing and sniffing like crazy" Charlie explained elaborately.

"Well, its probably just a little cold. But I'll come take a look at her, just to be sure" Jack explained, reassuringly, and got up from the rock. "Thank you" Charlie smiled, a little relieved. "No problem" Jack assured with a smile, giving him a pat on the shoulder. With that, he stepped out of the cave. Charlie followed, eager to be sure that Claire was ok.

Later...

Shannon was awoken from her sleep by the sound of crying. She lifted her head in annoyance, leering up at Hurly, who sat before her with a screaming Aaron in his lap. "Could you please relocate" Shannon asked sarcastically, pushing herself into a sitting position. "Sorry. I didn't want to wake Claire up" Hurly explained, glancing back at the tent.

"I see. But you had no problem waking me" Shannon concluded in sarcasm. "Well, yeah. I mean, Claire's sick. She needs sleep. You...well, your just lazy" Hurly confirmed simply, doing his best not to offend. It didn't work. "You know, I'm getting really tired of people calling me lazy. I'm fucking pregnant, ok! If we were back at home and all I did was sit around no one would care! They'd say she's pregnant, she's resting. But no! I have to get knocked up on a fucking island where I get called lazy by a man who's been here for almost a year now and hasn't lost a pound!" Shannon fired back angrily, stumbling to her feet.

"Hey! I've lost 20 pounds!" Her corrected defensively. "Whoop-di-fucking-do!" Shannon replied sarcastically, and stormed offer, dragging her towel behind her. Aaron cried louder at all the hostility that was surroundings him, and Hurly quickly had to turn his attention back. "Shh. Calm down little dude. I know, Shannon's a b-i-t-c-h" Hurly tried to calm him, rocking little Aaron in his arms.

Aaron continued to fuss, his face red from crying. "Hurly" Charlie spoke up from behind him. Hurly shifted and looked up. "Oh hey dude. You get a hold of Jack?" Hurly questioned curiously. "Yeah" Charlie answered simply, sitting down beside him. "He's talking to her know" He added, looking down at Aaron, red and miserable. "That's good. Poor guy's been crying ever since he woke up" Hurly explained, looking down at the baby in his arms.

"Give him here" Charlie instructed. Hurly Careful handed him over. He watched quietly as Charlie hugged the little guy close and kissed his forehead. Slowly, Aaron stopped crying. "Man, dude. That's talent" Hurly noted, amazed. Charlie smiled. "Not really" He assured modestly, adjusting Aaron's blanket so he could breath better.

For a while, the three lapsed into silence. Aaron tired out from crying and ready to fall back asleep. The silence was broken when Jack approached, the blank doctor look on his face. Charlie was worried by this. It was the look he had when someone was going to die.

"Charlie" Jack started. Charlie felt his heart skip a beat. But he ignored it, trying not to panic. "Claire's going to be fine. She's sick. Not sure with what. She's running a fever though. I'm going back to the caves to see if I can find any medicine that would help. You should stay with her until I come back" Jack instructed. Charlie nodded, and Jack headed off into the trees.

"I'll take him, dude" Hurly offered, holding out his arms from the baby who was asleep in his arms. "You sure?" Charlie questioned, feeling bad for dumping the kid on any one willing to take him. "Yeah, dude. No problem" Hurly assured with a friendly smile. Charlie complied and lowered Aaron into his arms before hopping up and heading for him and Claire's tent.

Later...

Charlie sat cross legged in the sand by the fire, Claire's head resting in his lap, half asleep as she curled up under one of the air line blankets from their bed. To their left sat Shannon and Sayid in a similar position. Shannon leaned back against his chest, his arms around her shoulders as he knelt on his knees behind her.

Kate walked over to one of the logs and sat down. "How's she feeling?" He asked Charlie, glancing down at Claire as she slept in his lap. "She's cooled down a little" He explained, optimistically, idaly moving the stray strands from her face. Claire smiled lightly, still conscious enough to feel the warmth of his touch.

"That's good. Jack still trying to get the meds from Sawyer's tent" Kate explained, glancing across the island over her shoulder at Sawyer's distant tent. Aaron, who'd been sitting near Charlie legs began to crawl around. Charlie went to pick him up, worried he'd get to close to the fire, but the little guy was out of his reach.

"Here" Kate offered, and scooped Aaron up onto her lap. He looked around in distress and reached for Claire's blanket, clutching it in his little hands as he murmured the word "mummy." Claire sat up sleepily, propping her self up on her elbows. "Come here, sweetie" She instructed, holding out her arms to her little boy.

"Claire-" Charlie began, knowing she should be resting. But Claire was a mother. It was instinct to comfort her son, so he decided to allow it. Aaron crawled across the sand quickly and curled up in Claire's lap, smiling contentedly as he laid his head against her chest. Claire smiled down at him as she ran her hands through his soft baby-fluff hair.

Charlie smiled at them both and pulled his arm around her shoulder, placing a kiss on her temple. "Ha, ha, Kate. Aaron hate's you too" Shannon noted teasingly. "He dose not. He just wants his mother" Kate insisted in her own defense. "Yeah, because he hates you" Shannon confirmed in amusement in a childish manner.

"Don't make me come over there" Kate warned playfully. Shannon raised a testing eye brow. "Is that a threat?" She questioned, defensively, sliding out from under Sayid's arms. "Uh...duh" Kate confirmed sarcastically, finding it hard to keep a straight face. "Then bring it on, bitch" Shannon insisted playfully. The group burst into laughter and Kate moved across the sand, pushing her playfully. Shannon nudged her back, both laughing hysterically.

"This is not a good idea. Your to close to the fire" Sayid warned, watching the two play fight nervously. "Hey man, stop trying to ruin the cat fight" Sawyer scolded Sarcastically, watching the two girls with a grin. Sayid shot him a warning look, witch Sawyer casually ignored. Failing at intimidated the southerner, he turned his attention back to the wildy-giggling girls.

"Seriously, stop it or someone's going to have a miscarriage" Sayid insisted in an entirely serious tone. The girls stopped for a moment before erupting with laughter. Sayid frowned, not at all amused, although he did managed to get them to stop. Shannon continued to laugh as she crawled back to his arms and replaced herself in her earlier position, leaving Kate alone in the sand.

"Yeah bitch. You better run" Kate yelled playfully, struggling to push herself up. Shannon stuck her tongue out mockingly before turning her head to look at Sayid, who was starring at her with one raised eye brow. Shannon smiled over-innocently before laughing at her own foolish behavior.

Sayid shook his head in disbelief, half at the way she was acting, and half at the fact that he found it amusing. He decided to split the difference and gave her a peck on the lips. Shannon beamed in response as she folded herself back into his arms.

"Her freckles" Sawyer offered, holding out his hand to Kate to help her up. "Thanks" Kate replied, once in a sitting position, and leaned back against the log he was sitting on. The area fell silent. Kate grew curious as to why no one was talking.

But Sayid and Shannon were to busy flirting and nuzzling playfully in ways that could make her throw up. And Charlie and Claire were even worse. Making out as if they weren't surrounded by people.

"Jessus christ you two, get a room" Kate insisted, slapping Claire's leg playfully. "Hey" Claire protested, pulling the blanket back over her bare legs and curling them up. Kate shook her head in disbelief, noting the fact that Sayid and Shannon had begun kissing as well. Charlie continued to look at Claire until her eyes meet with his, and kissed her once again.

"That's it. I'm leaving" Kate concluded, stumbling to her feet. She managed to trip herself up and stumbled backwards, somehow managing to land on Sawyers lap. "Careful freckles" He warned teasingly, speaking in a low husky tone over her shoulder. Kate pushed herself up quickly, offended by the voice he was using. Sawyer just grinned tauntingly as he looked up at her. Kate shook her head angrily and stormed away.

"You'd better be careful. I doubt Jack would be to happy if he heard you talk to her like that" Sayid noted, warningly. "Yeah. Like I actually care what Jack thinks" Sawyer scoffed skeptically. "Suit yourself" Sayid concluded with a sigh, and turned back to Shannon, placing a kiss on her shoulder. Shannon grinned and leaned back against his chest, turning her head to the side and kissing him passionately.

Sawyer rolled his eyes in disgust and pushed himself off the log, walking off in annoyance just as Kate had done. He wondered the beach for a while, aimlessly heading towards the trees. He spotted Jack squirming around in his tent, but decided not to go investigate. He didn't feel like kicking the doctors ass right now, although he was curious as to why Jack was going through his things.

He spotted Kate across the beach, over by the rocks, starring out at the dark ocean, and wondered over to her. She was so caught up in her own imagination that she hadn't heard him approaching.

"What's old Jack ass doing in my tent?" Sawyer questioned in an interrogating tone, stopping at the side of the rock she sat on. Kate looked up in surprise. "He's looking for medicine for Claire" Kate explained simply. "Has he ever heard of asking?" Sawyer questioned with a scoff. Kate rolled her eyes. "Yeah, like you'd actually give it to him" Kate scoffed sarcastically.

Sawyer frowned, offended. "Hey, If the girls sick I'll help her" He confirmed, feeling the veins in his arms flex angrily. "Yeah. Just like you helped Shannon with her inhaler" Kate reminded skeptically. "That was different" Sawyer confirmed. "How so?" Kate questioned, raising an eye brow up at him.

"Because. Shannon's a selfish little brat and Claire's a nice little Aussie" Sawyer explained with a confident smile. "Oh, I see. So you'd help Claire because you want to get in her pants" Kate concluded accusingly. "No, I'd help Claire because she deserves help. Because she's the only person this damn island who doesn't think I'm some ignorant red neck" Sawyer corrected angrily.

"But you are just and ignorant red neck" Kate noted, teasingly. "If I'm so ignorant and below you then why did you ever fuck me?" Sawyer questioned accusingly, growing extremely agitated at the way Kate was acting. "I didn't!" She exclaimed defensively, rising to her feet. "Bull shit." Sawyer scoffed defensively.

"No, you came into my tent. You fucked me" Kate corrected angrily. "Yeah, and you didn't stop me" Sawyer concluded triumphantly. "Fuck off, Sawyer" Kate hissed angrily, trying to brush past him. Sawyer held her arm to stop her. "Not yet, freckles. If you wanna lash out on me you better finish" He confirmed, looking at her angrily.

Kate sighed and jerked his hand away, though she made no attempt to run again. "I'm sorry, ok? I'm just...I'm not in the mood for you right now" She explained in what could only be called an apology. Crossing her arms and looking down at the sand. "Oh? And why's that?" Sawyer questioned, still a bit offended.

"I don't want to talk about it" Kate muttered, her voice so low it was barely audible. "Well, to damn bad" Sawyer confirmed insistently, not at all phased by the fact that her eyes were watering. "Because, I have to spend all my time with the two perfect couples. I have to sit there and watch them flirt and make out and look oh so happy while Jack's of playing doctor!" Kate ranted angrily, looking towers Sawyer's tent, where Jack remained, in disgust.

"I see. Your looking for a little...attention" Sawyer explained, a suggestive grin making its appearance across his face as he took a few steps forward. Kate rolled her eyes. "That's not what I meant" She assured, trying to shrug the his come on off as if it was nothing. But that didn't stop him from moving forward until his body was less than an inch from hers.

"Yeah it is. The doctors been ignoring you. To busy being a hero to pay attention to his girl...or his kid for that matter" Sawyer conformed, looking her dead in the eye. Kate's eyes lowered and her arms crossed. Sawyer stared at her in confusion, knowing she was hiding something as a tear fell down her cheek.

"Its not his kid" She concluded softly, trying not to shake as another tear fell. It took Sawyer a moment to understand what she was telling him. When he finally figured it out, he was at loss for words. He stared at Kate a long time, watching her shake with tears, before caving in and putting his arms around her.

The End


End file.
